Leyendo en voz alta
by Sempi-sama
Summary: (ACTUALIZADO) Antes de partir a la isla Kanon, Asmita le pide un favor a Defteros que todavía ronda por las sombras del Santuario, ¿qué le habrá puesto a leer en voz alta?


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no pertenecen y entre más ricos se hagan Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, me temo que seré menos capaz de comprarlos, hasta entonces ¡seguiré ahorrando!

La obra usada fue escrita hace mucho tiempo por el escritor español Pedro Calderón de la Barca y se llama "La vida es sueño".

* * *

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es **YAOI**, si no te gusta, pido de favor que no lo leas.

* * *

**Notas del fic:**_En cuanto a la historia..._

La historia se desarrolla a partir de una de mis obras del teatro favoritas: "La vida es sueño", luego de pensar un poco se me ocurrió que Defteros podía haber aprendido algo si la hubiera leído y de ahí la idea, partiendo de uno de mis personajes favoritos de LC, Asmita.

Debo de admitir que por alguna razón siento que en el texto le cambié mucho la personalidad a Defteros. Ahora lo veo más como un perrito XD ¡eso es tan lindo!

**_***_**_ En cuanto a los personajes..._

Menciono a varios de los personajes de obra "La vida es sueño", para quién haya leído aquí hay un resumen de ellos:

**Segismundo:** Es el personaje principal de la obra, un príncipe a quien las estrellas maldicen y su padre, por temor a que una nefasta profecía se haga realidad lo decide encerrar en una torre; años después decide probar si el ha logrado vencer a su destino y lo regresa temporalmente al castillo para hacerle una prueba. Al final de este acto Segismundo dice la famosa frase: "Que toda vida es un sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."

**Rosaura:** Ella es una muchacha que al inicio de la obra viste de hombre para buscar a su padre, por una casualidad, es la primera en descubrir a Segismundo en la torre y este se enamora de ella, demasiado tarde, la joven ya tenía por amante al primo del príncipe, y con quien al final, vuelve tras una separación.

**Astolfo:** Es el primo de Segismundo y amante de Rosaura, si el príncipe no pasaba la prueba sería quien heredaría el reino de su tío.

Espero que les agrade, y como no voy a poder saberlo... ¡mejor coméntenlo!

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Leyendo en voz alta**

Un hombre rubio y de fino semblante caminaba en dirección al onceavo templo de las 12 casas en busca de algunos objetos que le había encargado a su correspondiente guardián, pasando por los templos vacíos de Libra y Escorpio. Caminaba lento, con un paso prolongado y de vez en vez algo débil, tras las largas semanas de ayuno que había auto-impuesto y de sus últimas visitas al inframundo, que se había enriquecido en fuerza.

A su pasó por Sagitario se vio un poco confundido sintiendo el cosmo de un guardián más joven de el que habría querido y esperado encontrar. Regulus de Leo se hallaba recargado en una columna, en espera de que su tío bajara desde la cámara del Patriarca para realizar su entrenamiento diario.

– ¡Señor Asmita!– le gritó informalmente cuando lo vio acercase. Este no se inmutó, sin embargo parte de el flaqueó en el instante en que intentaba subir un escalón y en cuestión de centésimas de segundo se vio sostenido por el guardián de la quinta casa, que lo miró asustado.

– ¿Acaso está herido?– el hindú volvió la cabeza sin responder, acostumbrado ya a este tipo de evasivas, el joven Leo reaccionó inmediatamente – Lo acompañaré a subir sí lo desea.

Asmita meditó la propuesta detenidamente, era verdad que más tarde necesitaría una mano para cierto trabajo, pero ya había pensado al guardián de Acuario más apropiado para realizarlo.

"– Estas situaciones no se presentan solas–" se dijo para sí mismo y asintió.

Para su buena suerte, Regulus, no pudo percibir sus malvadas intenciones.

Pasaron el templo de Capricornio sin ningún tipo de distracción, llegando a Acuario al tiempo en que ruidosamente el caballero de Escorpio, se recostaba agotado sobre el escritorio donde el dueño de la casa, Degél terminaba de escribir un papeleo, tirando alguno que otro libro cuando extendió sus brazos para estirarse.

– ¡Miren quién ha dejado su escondite!– rió Kardia complacido del espectáculo de ver llegar a Regulus con el rubio en sus ropajes de monje.

– He venido por lo encargado– habló el último a secas con sus ojos cerrados y sin embargo dando a entender que se dirigía a Degél.

Degél no tardó en pararse de su asiento y cortésmente ofrecer uno a los recién llegados, el mayor de ellos fue quien negó con la mano.

– Solo hemos venido por las cosas.

– Ya...– respondió Degél, inmediatamente en un compartimiento del escritorio sacó un paquete de libros amarrados con un listón.

Tanto Regulus como Kardia miraron aturdidos las escena.

– Los ciegos no leen– resopló con mofa Kardia a los oídos de Degél que se desprendió de el molesto. Asmita fingió no darse cuenta de la declaración.

–¿Necesita algo más, Asmita?

– No.

Virgo extendió los brazos para tomar los libros, el santo de Acuario se los entregó y una vez en manos del hindú los arrojó al pequeño Leo, que ante el peso cedió al instante.

— Lleva esto por mí a mi casa.

Reverenciando a Kardia y Degél, Asmita y Regulus volvieron su paso de regreso a la sexta casa.

– ¡Qué raro es!– Kardia abrazó por la espalda a Degél, que únicamente se acomodó los anteojos y sonrió al otro santo, muy pronto ambos también se volvieron a la casa de Acuario.

La bajada fue bastante tranquila, el santo de Leo no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre el conjunto de libros, pero él, al igual que Escorpio consideraba inaudita la idea de que Asmita le hubiese pedido aquello a Degél de Acuario.

– Deja las cosas en la entrada y puedes irte – dijo Asmita mientras entregaba un paquetito envuelto en papel al guardián de Leo, como muestra de agradecimiento. El hindú se adentró en su templo con estas como sus palabras de despedida y Regulus no pudo hacer más que seguirlas.

**...**

Pasadas ya dos horas de meditación constante, Asmita sintió a una presencia propagarse por el templo de Virgo. Había llegado la esperada visita del día.

– En vez de esconderte detrás de las columnas de mi templo, deberías venir y ayudarme con algunas tareas que tengo pendientes.– Su voz sonó en tono de un regaño muy leve.

Un moreno con el ceño fruncido se salió con descaro de su escondite luego de haber sido descubierto, era Defteros, que se acercó cautelosamente a Asmita, esté sentando en forma de loto. Al llegar frente a él se colocó de la misma manera.

– ¿Qué clase de tareas?– preguntó cortante.

– He pedido cierto tipo de material que solo, no puedo usar. Me gustaría que fueses a la entrada y leyeras algunos de los libros que están ahí en voz alta.

Defteros resopló enfadado, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. De todos modos no creyó que alguien le fuera a dejar de tarea leer libros, conociendo su situación.

– Puedes verlo como un modo de matar el tiempo y aprender, eso claro, siempre y cuando no te moleste dejar de espiar la vida de los demás por un día.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Nuevamente le había leído el pensamiento; odiaba que lo tratara como a un niño pequeño y que le tomará el pelo de ese modo. Pensó en defenderse, después de todo, también podía aprender muchas cosas desde las sombras, como por ejemplo esa intensa relación de Acuario y Escorpio, divertida de ver y escuchar...

Cortó con eso. Se levantó y siguió sus instrucciones. En la parte más iluminada del templo, se hallaban tomos grandes y pequeños de libros con diferentes portadas.

A continuación, desamarró el listón para ojear los contenidos, ninguno le llamaba la atención en particular. Poco a poco los fue arrojando al suelo, armando un gran desastre. Fue entonces que encontró un libro muy pequeño de empastado azul obscuro: en la portada había un hombre joven, delgado, de pelo largo y barba, encadenado a una pared mirando hacia una única pequeña ventana dentro de algo que parecía una habitación.

– "La vida es sueño"– leyó en voz alta – ¿De qué trata este libro?– preguntó aunque supuso que era inútil hacerlo.

Al cabo de un prolongado silenció Asmita le respondió:

– Es la historia del un príncipe con un destino maldito, predicho por las estrellas. Aunque no me lo creas, esa historia te podría gustar más de lo que parece ¿por qué no la intentas leer? De ese modo el final te podría traer alguna respuesta.

Ya no respondió, abrió el libro y con voz clara y fuerte rugió las primeras palabras...

**...**

Contra lo que hubiera deseado, para Defteros siempre permaneció el misterio de cómo el Santo de Virgo habría seleccionado tal libro y sobretodo de cómo conocía la trama de tiempo atrás.

Antes de colocarse la armadura de Géminis, para finalmente ocupar su puesto en la Guerra Santa, recordó vagamente aquel sentimiento que le produjo la lectura, que años atrás Asmita le pidió que le leyera en voz alta.

En la obra pareció que era posible vencer cualquier destino, incluso uno maldito; se reconoció en el papel del príncipe Segismundo y en su mente resonó la memoria de la voz del caballero de Virgo cuando le comentó al respecto por primera vez...

"– ¿Entonces a mí qué personaje me darías?"

Recordó cómo dudó y contestó:

"– El de Rosaura"

"– ¿Una mujer?"

Lo que dijo no lo hizo reflexionar, inmediato contestó:

"– Ella era una mujer que sentía por las demás personas, justo como tú."

Provocativo Asmita respondió:

"– Sin embargo ella al final se decide por el príncipe Astolfo aunque Segismundo la amaba–"

"– Tal vez debió haber preferido a Segismundo–" Se recordó decir en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que el Virgo lo escuchase, el hermano menor de Géminis.

Entonces tomó otro de los libros apilados y regados a uno de sus costados, prosiguiendo la lectura en voz alta.

Una risita por el lado contrario le siguió a su acción, que selló una réplica cuando el hindú se acurrucó en su hombro.

**ACTUALIZADO.**

_Fin._

* * *

**Nota Importante** (Ok, no, pero si lo leen lo agradeceré) **:**

Normalmente, tengo copias de los escribo por todas partes, copias que luego edito individualmente mientras el proyecto está activo y mientras a unas agrego y corrijo cosas, otras quedan igual, olvidadas. Me temo que no me doy cuenta hasta un año después de que la versión publicada de este fic , no era la final y me disculpo por ello. Soy un desastre, pero bueno, aquí esta la versión actualizada, esa que debió haberse publicado hace un año.

**...**

Aprovecho esta ocasión para dar respuesta al comentario de la lectora **Izlandi**: ciertamente, Asmita fue algo manchado con Regulus, así que lo corregiré con este pequeño extra que trabaja en conjunto con una oración que agregué al texto.

Aquí va este pequeño extra:

* * *

**Extra**

Esa misma noche, antes de echarse a dormir, Regulus rasgó el papel de envoltura del paquetito entregado por el Santo de Virgo durante la tarde, impaciente por romperlo:

"Oh, cielos", pensó al tiempo que su contenido caía desmoronado sobre la almohada. "Estas son... ¿Las galletas que sirvieron de desayuno?". Cogió uno de los trozos que todavía conservaban su forma original, durante el entrenamiento se debía haber aplastado la mayor parte.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras saboreó su pequeña muestra de agradecimiento, el postre de la comida habían sido frutas secas, tal vez también buscaría ayudar a Asmita–sama nuevamente en algo al día siguiente.

* * *

Por último, ¡Les deseo un grandioso inicio de año 2015!


End file.
